Thorek II
Thorek II was a dwarf born in F.A 3570, and the third child of Urist Goblinsbane, the twenty-second King-In-Exile. He was younger brother to Malvik and Alrik, and an older brother to Melzig. His name comes from Thorek I, his great-great-uncle, whom looked after Thorek II's older brothers during Urist's infamous campaign against the goblins. Being born after Urist's slaughterfest, Thorek II is often said to have inherited the Goblinsbane blood. This much is for certain- he is a great warrior, and also large beyond a normal dwarf's standards, being mistakable for a humanto the untrained eye. Thorek evenually made a wife out of one Veronica Velvet, sister to his great friend Vihorn, both of whom were part of the prestigious Velvet family. Their relationship was formed on the battle field, for the two dueled side by side and indeed often sparred against one another in their spare time, though Veronica was more inclined to use magical attacks to compliment Thorek's melee combat strategy. Thorek had one child, a daughter by the name of Eiki, the first female dwarf of the King-In-Exile line in many generations, a feat that Thorek was praised for. Thorek raised her to be a warrior as he, and it's a well known fact that the mere mentioning of her name is enough to send him into an overprotective parental beserker rage. Being the third child of Urist, Thorek never had much chance of inheriting the title of King-In-Exile. However, he has made his fame elsewhere- in the field of battle. Taking notice of the war being engaged between the dwarves of Dilendain, whom Thorek was directly related to, and the Dungeon Master's mindslaves, Thorek took it upon himself to assist in any way he can. Quickly showing his prestige in wargames, Thorek shot up the ranks and it wasn't long before he was declared General. Thorek has aided in many campaigns against the Dungeon Master, and after Hethmar, Lord of Dilendain, was killed in battle, Thorek fell under the leadership of Iodil, father of Hethmar, and became the de-facto leader of Iodil's armies. Despite the fact that the dwarf is currently four-hundred and twelve years of age, (the lifespan of a dwarf being three-hundred years,) Thorek still battles as though in his prime, and many of the Dungeon Master's servants have grown fearful of General Thorek II Goblinsbane. A year before the start of the Fifth Age, the Dungeon Master was sighted leaving his stronghold and going into the West, and hasn't been sighted since- many working under the assumption that the Dungeon Master is dead. This is evident in his forces, once slaves to their master's whim, now becoming self-aware. Many fled to Goblin Country, or crawled into the deepest pits of the earth, or surrendered themselves to the dwarves. This also triggered a time of in-fighting for dominance and leadership. Noting that whilst their forces were split they had a greater chance of winning the war, Thorek agreed to assemble a strike force that'd help disrupt and destroy the enemy's defences. Shenanigans will be had.